how I found my wife
by moonlight352
Summary: when kikiriku goes missing suddenly, Sinbad and his friends are extremely worried. because a mere one-year-old can't survive on his own. A girl that is doing everything to survive in this cruel world. She steals and kill. And little did she know that the blue haired kid she found will bring her a lot of troubles but also a lot of miracles.
1. intro

_Fire was everywhere_

 _Blood was everywhere_

 _Corps were everywhere_

 _A little girl was running pass it in tears._

 _People in black tunics and staffs were murdering her village._

 _But so did her county, the army was killing the the survivors._

 _and that day, she made a promise to herself. To survive whatever happens and to run, to run as far away from this cursed land._

 **~ten years later~**

After Sinbad managed to get a permit to do business in Reim, his camarades came back from Imuchack.

" Do you think that Sinbad managed to get a permit?" Asks Vittel to the rest of the team.

" It's Sinbad that we are talking about. So, I don't really worry about it." Says Hinahoho as he is dragging some marchandise from Imuchack. His wife Rurumu was whit their less than one year old son and Ja'far. Ja'far has been named the official babysitter and they could see that he wasn't really happy with.

"Why do I have to babysit your brat?!" Exlaim Ja'far. And this got him a slam on the head.

"Ja'far language." Cried an irritated Rurumu. Even after the months they were away, Ja'far's vocabulary was still the one of an ungrateful and arrogant kid. But it was already better since the time they frist met him.  
"And because I say so." And when Rurumu had took a decision, there was no argument.  
They docked at Reims port and went to look for Sinbad. They didn't found him right away, but they stopped in front of a huge shop where a familiar name was written in big letters on the top.

SINDRIA

They're faces were the one of pure shock. how the hell did Sinbad managed to do that. not long after came the one that was in they're toughs whit some jewelry on and a proud and high smile.

' how weird' they though. Seeing Sinbad like this was definitively weird for them and the people behind him were no exception.

But after some explication it became clear and learned that the blond man behind Sinbad was his so called 'teacher'. And they were asking themselves how in the seven seas this all happened. they were all happy that they could make business in Reim and soon in others countries too, but little did they know that a tragic event was going to happen.


	2. kikiriku missing

_'How did we lost the other? and in the forest no less.'_ Thought Ja'far with Kikiriku on his back. One moment they were with Sin and the others, and the other they were in the forest and didn't saw them anymore. Ja'far tried to look for something that would help them find their way back. But with Kikiriku that was playing with his hair by grabbing it hard and to pinch his cheeks in a painful way, Ja'far began to yell at the less than one year old Imuchack.

"STOP IT ALREADY." And Kikiriku fell on the ground. His eyes began teary .

 _'Crap.'_ He crused mentally. He didn't needed a crying Kikiriku right now. And Kikiriku ran away from Ja'far.  
Crying.  
 _'Why me.'_ It was what Ja'far was really asking himself. And he ran after the blue haired Imuchack. And he found him quickly. But when he did. He stood there frozen before to scream mentally.  
'HOW IN THE SEVEN SEA DID HE ENDED UP LIKE THAT!'

Kikiriku was in the hands of a gaint like gorilla and was laughing. But Kikiriku didn't know that the beast wanted to eat him and not play with him. Ja'far noticed broken chains at the beast members. So he easily assumed that he had escaped the coliseum. He took his blades and tried to attack the beast whitout hurting Kikiriku. But it wasn't easy, because the beast was nearly using Kikiriku as a shield. So, Ja'far had to call his blades back before it could harm the little Imuchack. And when he did, the beast would punch him to the ground.

 _" I can't keep up like that.'_ He thought as he coughed some blood. The cries of Kikiriku could be heard even if the beast was groaning hard. And for a moment Ja'far though like his old self. How it was unforgivable to have let his enemy punch him like this. How pathetic he was.

 _"No! I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE. I'VE CHANGE_." He thought. Since he had meet Sinbad, the man that had open his eyes. He wasn't the assassin that was in the organisation anymore. He was Ja'far from Sindria.

 _ **We are the kin..**_  
 _ **Chosen by the djinn of thunder..**_  
 _ **Become the king's ...**_  
 _ **Household vessel.**_

Ja'far heard a voice in his head. Was it his imagination due to being beaten so much of by blood lost. He didn't know nor didn't care. He took his blades once again and this time lightning was wrapped around like a protection. And he shoot them at the beast. When the blades flied, it looked like two dragons attacking a pray.

"Balalark Sei." And the beast let go of Kikiriku before being electrocuted and falling dead on the ground. Ja'far felt his knees fall too on the ground, his view become darker and Kikiriku's cries become merely whisper. And so he felt the rest of his body touch the hard ground and his conscious go away.

" ...A'fa...ar.. Ja'fa... Ja'far." What was for Ja'far whispers were in reality shouts to wake him up. He open his eyes a big before to open them fully. A worried Sinbad and Rurumu were at his side.

"S..Sin?" He asks, not sure of what he saw. He tried to get up, but every muscle of his body hurt. Sinbad had to help him sit up.

" Ja'far are okay?" Sinbad asks him.

" What happened?" Ja'far asks not answering Sinbad question.

"We went to look for you when we noticed that you weren't behind us anymore." Answers Sinbad. Rurumu looked to be on the edge of crying. And Ja'far didn't know why till flashbacks of what had happened some hours ago flew through the eleven year old white haired kid.  
His eyes widen open. He looked in every direction, but..

"Where is Kikiriku?" He asked in a panicked state. Kikiriku was right next to him when he passed out.

"We hoped that you could tell us." Said Rurumu in a broken voice and tears began to fall from her golden eyes.

For Ja'far the time was like it had frozen. Kikiriku, that damn brat, who was less than one year old was missing. And Ja'far felt like it was all his fault.

 **~Somewhere else~**

"WHAT THE FUCK."

" Ga gaa."


	3. Blue

"WHAT THE FUCK." A long dark brown haired girl with red eyes cried when a blue haired tolder appareas in front of her.

" Ga gaa." The blue tolder responds as he extend his arms to her. The girl didn't know how it happened. She was trying to hunt a wild and big cat with black scratch ( a tiger), when she heard a loud noise, who was a loud cry, that had scared her pray away. And now here is she, with a blue haired kid that wanted to be picked up and was on the verges of crying once again. She didn't know what to do. Honestly, she wanted to let him here and fed for himself. But she felt something that she hadn't felt in ten years. A part of her felt guilty and she didn't know why. Was it because he reminded her of her precious person she couldn't save.

" _Uwaa aga" A smiling black haired baby with red eyes of three months said as he took one of her fingers in his small hands._

'Why? Why do this memory reemerge now?' She thought. Her mind wanted to let her tears fall, but her body and pride didn't let it. Ever since that night she didn't shed a tear anymore. She was taken out of her thoughs when she feel two tiny hands grab her bare leg. Ruby meet gold, her red eyes met the golden eyes of the blue haired tolder. His hands pointed to a certain direction.

'Maybe it is where he is coming from.' She though. Maybe he wanted her to take him home or his parents, if he had ones. And she let him take her hand and lead the way. But after some time they stopped. The todler looked in every direction and was confuse. He had thought that it was there.

''Looks like you both lost us.'' She said to the tolder.

''Jaa gar.'' He says as he point to the ground. She honestly didn't know what to do, was he trying to say something ? And then he pointed to her.

'' Sis. '' To say she was taken a back was the exact word to descipt it. Not even ten second ago he was still saying words that didn't made any sense, and now he was calling her SIS.

''MY NAME IS NOT ' SIS', BUT ASIA.'' She shouted at him. And the tolder began to cry once again. Asia began to crush her luck, why from everyone, must she be sucks with that blue haired brat.

''Whaaaa whaaa.'' he cried and Asia had to cover her ears. How could he cry so loud. At this rate all the animals nearby will have run away. And no animals mean no pray for Asia, no prays mean no food and no food means not eating for serveral days. And that was something Asia wasn't going to allow to happen. She had her times without food serveral times and it would always be a time to much. So, she had to swallow her pride and took the tolder in her arms, lifting him up.

''See, you're in the sky brat. So, stop crying.'' She said or tried to say it in a reassuring tone to calm him. It worked a bit, because he wasn't crying anymore. But he was still snobbing. It took some time before he stopped to snob, but he had stopped. '' You see when you want, brat.'' Asia took notice that he didn't liked to be called brat apparently, because he was once again on the verges of crying. She had to do something and quick ! Because she won't let the cries of this brat devoid her from dinner today.

 _'' A name , a name. Fast !''_ She though. So she said the first thing that passed trough her head.

'' Blue stop.'' She pleaded him, not begged. She would have fallen well at the bottom then. And he calmed down. ''You like being called Blue ? Then I will call you blue, brat.'' And so Asia took 'Blue' with her to her temporary shelter, what was a deep cave. Deep enough to protect them from heavy winds. She laid him down on the ground, he had fallen asleep on the way. Asia took one of the animal skins that were on the ground next to the bones of the animals she had devoured and set it on Blue as a blanket. When it was done, she exited the cave and went looking for a pray, who hopefully hadn't ran away. Her only weapons were a broken dagger and her own body. Her strength was something she was really proud of and was her pride. She could kill her pray by smashing the head of her pray or enemy with her bare hands. It took some time naturally, but Asia had found a pray. It was boar. Asia didn't wasted a second to jump on her pray. Her pray hadn't had the time to react that she was already on his back. The boar begins to struggle, hoping to make her fall. But instead to fall of the boar, Asia went to one of the sides of her pray and let her feet on the ground. She used her feet to keep balance and to give her pray less mobility. Her arms around the boars neck and choking him. It took the beast a few more strugels before she broke his neck and he would have dropped death if Asia wasn't holding him. Now that she had killed him, she still had to take him back to her shelder that she was now sharing with Blue, a tolder she didn't know. She didn't even know what his real name was or if he had still living relatives ! When she was back in the cave, Blue was still sleeping. She laid the boar next the pile of bones of her previous prays and began to take the skin off with her broken dagger and threw it aside. She would use it as clothing. Then she began to cut pieces of meat that she later will cook at the fire. She making fire when Blue woke up, hungry. He walked near her and was looking at her trying to keep the fire alive. When it was done, Asia turned around to take a piece of meat behind her. She swear that it hadn't been less than ten seconds when she did. But she had to push Blue's hand away from the fire, burning a bit of her skin in the process. Being the less than one-year-old he is, he was curious and wanted to touch the flames. Asia crushed after her skin had burned, Blue who had see that she was hurt went directly by her side, looking at her burned fingers. Asia reached for his cheeks and grabbed them before to pull them in opposite directions, exeptending his cheeks.

'' Bad Blue, bad. Fire is dangerous. No touch fire.'' she said in a manner she though he would understand. She even made sings for him to understand. Then she sat the meat on one of the bones and let the fire cook it. When it was done, after having to save Blue from touching th efire countless of times with her free hand, she noticed that he hadn't really teeths yet. And once again she crushed her luck. From every child of this damn fucked up world, she had one who didn't had teeths yet. So, Asia took a bit of meat and began to chew it without swallowing it. Instead she took the chewed meat out her mount and gave it to Blue. When she though about it, she looked like a bird feeding her kids, but in a less disgusting way. And fortunatly for her, he took it in his mouth and swallowed it. When he was full Blue looked away from the chewed meat. Asia understood that he wasn't hungry anymore and began to eat her meat. And after some pieces of meats later she was full. It wasn't everyday that she could eat like that. She had nly one meal per day, having three was troubelsome. She wouldn't have enough meat for the next day then. Then she noticed that Blue was sleeping again. She took the animals skins and set them on the ground to make their mattress and then cover both of them with another animal skin as blanket. Blue moved towards her for more warm as he was sleeping peacefully and soon Asia closed her eyes too.

~Somewhere else.~

''Where is he ?!'' Shouted a hysterical Hinahoho. They had searched all day long for Kikiriku and without succes. Rurumu was on edge. She had been crying for her lost son.

'' Hinahoho getting angry won't help you find him. We can only hope he had been found by someone. We will continue search for him tomorrow.''Said Sinbad, trying to calm Hinahoho. And after they had all calmed down, they went to sleep and hoped to find their lost member tomorrow.


	4. trouble magnet

"Did you see him? " Asks Sinbad while holding a poster with a drawing of Kikiriku. Some women in the company drew them to help them. Rurumu was in no state to help them unfortunately. The lost of her son had mentally affected her to the point she refused to eat.

" He is so high." And he set his hand on his leg. To give the man he was asking to an overview of the height of Kikiriku

" No." Said the man to who he had asked. They had been placing posters on the walls and been asking the civilians if they had seen their missing Imuchack for the whole morning. And they had nothing. Not even a clue, nothing. They were loosing hope, they even went to the authorities to ask for help of if someone had brought him there in hope to be giving back to his parents. But no, it hadn't. The only option left was that he was still in the forest, and they hoped it wasn't. Because there were a lot of wild animals in there. And the beast Ja'far fought was a prove of it. They would have to go in the forest to look for him and for evidence that he might have missed.

~Meanwhile~

It hasn't been a whole day since she had found him and yet he had caused her so much trouble. He had been crying nearly the whole morning because he was hungry. And Asia refused to give him anything. The rest of meat was too precious to be eaten in one or two days time. Normally for her the meat she had hunted yesterday was mean to last at least one week. Asia was used to have a meal per day, not three like a normal being. But Blue was still a tolder, he needed to eat these three meals. And so to make him stop and go avoid making the animals go away. She had to make fire, cook a little part of meat and then chew it before to give him. And doing it made her hungry. She had the taste of the cooked meat on her tongue. But she would have to hold herself together. She would eat at nighttime and not before. She was about to go out and look for water but the smell of something burning and the beat being suddenly closer to her make her stop and look behind her. How he did it, she didn't know. But he did, he had in a way set the animals skin and the rest of meat on fire. Unfortunately for them, they didn't had water or something to set the fire off. She had grabbed Kikiriku and ran out of the cave. And not long after, a lot of smoke came out of the cave. Asia was now glaring at the blue haired tolder.

The said tolder only gave her a toothless smile. He had no idea what he had just done. Because of him she lost nearly all her belongings.

" Why me?" Thought Asia. How could fate be so cruel towards her. Didn't she suffers enough already? She couldn't go hunt now, Blue would only slow her down and her dagger was inside the cave, she had dropped it when she took Blue out. And now all she had left was the necklace of her mother and the clothes she had on, who consisted of animals skin she had attached to each other. She will have to wait for the fire to end, but in the mean time she would have to look after Blue. And she would have to look for food once again. But this time she is more than certain that all the animals ran away, not only because of Blue cries but the smoke must have definitely scared them. So, she had to go into the city. And this wasn't pleasing her a bit. Because she didn't had the usual clothes the 'normal' people wears. And what will she do of Blue. She can't let him on his own, he will only cause another accident. Either way she had to go in town and she is taking him with her. Hopefully she will find some granny to take care of him. So, Asia took Blue's tiny hand and began to walk direction the city. And fortunately for her, the travel went smoothly and without any troubles. She wasn't in town yet when she spotted an old hut. Curious Blue pulled her hand and started to walk to the hut. Asia followed him, she didn't let him guide her there. Like she would have someone guide her anywhere any way. Asia carefully opened the door, she knows by experience to be quiet to not awake , if there was someone or something, the habitant of the hut. She took a look inside, there was a crib, a wooden table and chair. The place was clearly abandoned, there was dust everywhere and the walls and roof didn't looked to be in a good shape. But it will do it for the mean time.After all they must wait for the fire and the smoke to go away. The fact that they found this abandoned house was playing in Asia favor, she could leave Blue in the crib and go without him slowing her down. And the fact that Blue was a tolder, mead he need to take naps some times and she would take advantage of it. So, she took Blue in her arms and set him in the crib. Asia hoped that it would last till she come back, she didn't wanted to look after a ran away Blue. She was about o exit the hut, but Blue's protesting made her stop.

"Sis...sis." And if there was a thing she didn't wanted to be called it was 'Sis'. It brought too many bad memories she only wanted to forget. And she only know him since yesterday, so she didn't saw for what reason he was calling her sister. They are strangers, not siblings related by blood.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS ASIA !" She yelled at the blue haired tolder. Asia had learn to control her temper in order to survive. But Blue always, since she met him thus yesterday, found a way to push on the wrong button and making her mad to the point she was losing her temper. But then, once again, Blue's eyes became teary. Asia crushed her luck and herself. She know that he didn't liked to be shouted at and that it would mostly make him cry.

"Blue please, now it's not the time."She tried to calm him down, but it didn't looked to work. And Asia didn't know what to do, she had never took care of a child, may it be a baby or a three year old, she didn't know what she must do. Maybe he wanted her to stay with him, but that was something she couldn't do. She must go in town and steal something to eat for both of them. It wasn't the first time she had to go and steal, but she would rather avoid it. But she could give him something that would make like she had her presence with him without being with him. After all the newborn animals felt in security when they could feel or smell their mother's scent, so she took one of the animal skin on her. It was her cape made of a wolf's skin. It was big enough to cover him entirely.

"Aa gaa?"He didn't seem to understand why she did it, but took the cape in his little arms and hug it thing against him and was rubbing his face against the soft fur.

"Now I want you to stay here till I come back, okay? You don't move from here." Asia told Blue while she had her hands in front of her in a passive manner while taking steps back and nodding her head slowly, hoping he would understand and do like she told him. Blue nodded and she took it as a sing of understanding. But only did she knows that he was only doing like her. Asia slowly exit the hut before to close the door and let out a sigh. She started to walk to the city. She knows she will draw attention dressed like that, but she didn't had other clothes and what she could have used had been burned in the cave. But she will only to have to steal clothes then,at least she won't draw attention if she is dressed like everyone and it wouldn't hurt to something else on than the animals skin she had on. And so she could use them as blanket for the night. When she saw the town from far she took notice that there weren't guards, good it will make it easier for her then. She enter the town quite easily, but just like she though, she drew attention. She could feel the gaze of the people on her. And it made her uncomfortable, she wasn't used to be in crowed places. And the fact that everyone was looking at her would make her task more difficult. So, she decided to go steal clothes first. That way she will change her clothing and she could melt in the crow easier, making her look like a normal civilian. But first she needed to be in a crowed place and have a clothing shop. And she found it quite easily, there was a shop who had taken some of clothes outside for the costumer to look at. But it was also an easier way to steal it. When she came to the shop, the other women gave her surprised and disgusting looks and low messes between the women began. Asia wasn't deaf, she knew that it was about her they were talking. She tried to ignore them the best she could, but some words were hurting her, she tried to look like she hadn't heard it or that it didn't affect her. And she wanted to yell at these women hurtfulwords too, but it would draw more attention on her than she already has. She saw a short dress that would make it, it was white, had a small belt that was going around the waist and it didn't had sleeves.Now the only thing she need is a distraction. She looked at each of her sides, there wasn't any guards. She pushed the stand and the clothes fell on the ground. She quickly took the dress and started to walkaway fast, not running or she would have been directly caught. When she was far enough from the crow she turned around a corner, she took a good look to see if there was someone looking before to change in the dress. Normally take her clothes off if someone was looking didn't bother her, but here it would draw all the attention on her. Naturallyshe hadn't took everything off in one time, she had first take the upper skins of and then put the dress before to take the rest off. Then she walked out of the corner and now fully dressed. Asia felt lighter in her new outfit, the animals skin were a bit heavy because there were attached to each other and not stitched together. But now she could use one of these as a bag to put the food she was about to steal. And so Asia purchase her walk in the city, she didn't noticed the posters of a blue haired tolder on the walls of the houses and shops. She had only one objective and it was to find food, take it and go back to Blue. She didn't know what she felt toward him, it was confusing. Was she worried ? Did she felt pity for him ? She didn't know, after having spending ten years thinking only about her survival and running she didn't know what kind of feeling she must have for people anymore. But who could blame her ? She was only five at the time when everything was token from her. She didn't had to walk for long before to walk in a market. There were a lot of different fruits she never saw before and she couldn't help but wonder how they taste. But she had to do fast this time and ran away. She went to the nearest stand which was a fruit stand. There were big round yellow fruit that looked tasty. The owner wasn't looking her way and she still had the skins in her hand. She took the largest and biggest one and began to take some of the fruits in front of her and set them in what she was now using as a bag. She was about to take another fruit when..

" Hey you!" It was the owner of the stand that was talking to her. "Put that down." She looked at the fruit and then at the owner. She didn't think twice before to set the fruit in the animal skin and to run for it.

"THIEF." Was yelled grabbing everyone's attention. She was running through the crow and everyone was looking at her. She took the risk to look back and saw guards running through the crow. She began to ran faster and when the crow wasn't too crowed anymore. The guards that were purchasing her weren't out of the crowed crow and couldn't accelerate. But Asia didn't slowed down, it was the opposite. She tried to find a way out, but she didn't remember which way he took and at this rate she will be caught. And this was something she couldn't let happen. Blue was still waiting for her to come back. Once again she took a look back and when she turned her head around she only saw was long strands of purple hair before to crash.

Sinbad was distributing posters of Kikiriku in hope people would have see him when he saw a pretty girl with a bag running his way. They couldn't do anything to prevent to crash in each other. Sinbad fell on the ground and Asia was on top of him and the posters wee slowly falling around them. Her red like eyes met Sinbad pure golden eyes. Her bag fell and the fruits were rolling on the ground. They're faces were at a few inches of each other. Asia long hair was falling of her shoulder , letting some sunlight past. And her necklace was hanging. It was the first time Asia stared at a man, his features was in her opinion perfectly matched with each other making him a beautiful man. And for Sinbad, she wasn't like the woman he had met until now. She wasn't like the girls in Tisson village or the womanin Reim and Imuchack. Her eyes were like ruby's, a precious stone that was shining like a wild fire. But there was something else in her eyes, Sinbad had already saw it but could not remember what it was nor when. Her necklace had an oval red stone that was matching here eyes. Her little lips looked soft and Sinbad wonder how they felt. In other words, she was beautiful. They felt like hours had passed, but they came back to reality when a poster fell next to Sinbad face. Asia took her eyes off of Sinbad and looked at the piece of paper. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was.

"But it's..." Asia began and it immediately took Sinbad attention, she was the first person who looked to have see Kikiriku or took him in, but Asia couldn't finish her sentence that shout cut her off.

" THERE! THE THIEF!" One of the guards that was purchasing her shouted.

"Crap." She thought. She quickly took the fruit on the ground and put them quickly back in the animal skin she was using as a bag and ran. She hadn't bother to take the other animals skin, she was in a hurry.

"Wait, I-" Sinbad tried to stop the girl, wanting to ask her for Kikiriku. But she was already gone and guards were passing him.

"SIN!" Yelled Ja'far when he saw him. Hinahoho, Vittel and Mahad were with him. They had heard the guards yell and saw Sinbad fell. Ja'far was worried that the girl had stolen one of Sinbad djinns.

Sinbad was now on his two feet looking in the direction Asia ran off.

" Guys we will follow this girl." He said. Sinbad was about to take a step, they had to hurry if they didn't wanted to lose her, but was punched on the head by Hinahoho.

" What the hell Sinbad!? Kikiriku is missing and all you're thinking about is to run after some random girl!" Said the furious Imuchack. His son was somewhere in the nature probably scared and his friend thinks about girls. So, Hinahoho had more than one reason to be mad at Sinbad.

" It is about Kikiriku. She looked like she knew him, I saw her expression when she looked at it and she was about to say something when the guards interrupt her." Exclaimed Sinbad a bit angry, he didn't liked to be punched on the head. And he found Rurumu's slams on the head painful, it was nothing in comparison to her husband. Just after he had said his sentence Sinbad began to run in the direction the girl took off.

The other began to catch up with him.

" Are you sure Sinbad? What if she know nothing about Kikiriku location?" Asks Vittel. That was something Sinbad hadn't thought about, but what had he to loose?

"I don't know, but it is the only clue we have right now." Sinbad answers Vittel. Their pace had to slow down because of the crow, there were a lot of people and they must make a domino fall down by making one of them fall. At this moment Sinbad thought they had definitely lost her, there was no chance that they could find her between all these people. But then he saw her.

"COME DOWN, YOU THIEF!" Was yelled and the group had to lift their heads up and saw a girl climbing on a house wall and end up on the roof. They wanted to go there, but by the time they would get there it would be already too late, because Asia didn't wasted any time and jumped from roof to roof. Hinahoho didn't wanted to let her go so easily, after all she might know where his son is. So, he took Sinbad and threw him in the air, Sinbad crashed on a rooftop. And not long after Vittel, Ja'far and Mahad joined him.

" GO, I WILL CATCH UP." Yelled Hinahoho who was still prisoner of the crow of people. They nodded at him and began to run after the girl who knew maybe where their missing companion was. They were amazed at the girls speed, she could even compete with Hinahoho who could run faster with his Imuchack strength in his legs.

" You won't get rid of us so easily." Said Ja'far when he took his blades out. And fortunately for Sinbad and Asia he did used his house vessel. Sinbad because it would be a pity to harm a beautiful girl and also if she died from it they wouldn't know anything. And for Asia because she would have to feel pain in this. And Ja'far aimed for her legs. It was supposed to catch her legs, but she avoided it easily.

Asia who was jumping from roof to roof had lost the guards, they were too heavy to climb without falling. Suddenly she felt the hair in her neck going up. Her instincts were kicking in and they never failed her. So she followed her instinct to jump and jumped. She looked beneath her and saw two blades in the ground where her feet were supposed to be. She took a look back, it couldn't be the city guards, they didn't had that kind of weapons. She saw four men in the distance, she remembers one of them. The one with purple hair, the one on who she crashed in and ended fell on him.

"Why was he following me?" And not long after she thought about it she found the answer.

" Blue." He was distributing posters of him, she would have loved to give them Blue if it wasn't for the guards trying to catch her. Because it wasn't because she didn't saw them that they weren't looking for her. She jumped to another roof, she was in mid air when she found herself going on the right. She had to turn her feet to her right side so that her body could do the same. And she did the right thing because the blades came right were she was a second ago. But then she was grabbed by arms, but these arms were unnaturally long. And the thing was that she still in the air was. One of her hands had the bag and couldn't take this one out. But her other arms easily entire out of these arms that were holding her. But what she hadn't except was that the arms were taking her to them. So she punched the man's arm hard, mostly breaking it. And be instantly let her go. Because she was stronger than normal being she could make more damage.

"VITTEL. Are you okay?!" Shouted a worried big guy with tan skin and bandages on his face. The man with purple hair whose name must be Vittel merely nodded at him while grabbing his broken arm. Asia know that she could keep up on the rooftops with these kind of men purchasing her. So she jumped off the roof and ended up in crow one again and this time she didn't cared if she was pushing people hard, not that she cared in the first place. Sinbad and the ex-assassins were looking from the roof to were she was running, but they soon lost sing of her.

" Damn it, fucking damn it." Crushed a more than furious and frustrated Ja'far. " We nearly caught her. " And he was giving the roof kick's. They had just lost the only person who could possibly help them. How were they going to say it to Hinahoho? But for now they will have to find their blue haired friend and tell him. But for Sinbad the face of this girl was graved in his mind and he will search for her, because for some reasons he wanted to meet her again.

In the mean time Asia was running and trying to go out of the city. She had found the way she took to come and was trying to out before the guards or the men that were looking for Blue caught her. She couldn't let either of them catch her, because either way she would end chained up and that was something she didn't wanted to happen. She saw the forest and began to take a sprint from there. She felt her feet sink in the earth. Since when was there mud? It would leave footprints but right now she didn't cared. She was in front of the hut she was not reassured, she was certain that she had closed the door. Asia didn't wasted one second and ran inside. Nobody was inside, the crib was broken and the cape she gave blue and his headband were lying on the ground. She let her loot fall. The fruits were rolling on the ground and she turned around and exit the hut.

"BLUE! BLUE!" She called his name as loud as she could. Fuck the guards, fuck the animals she had to find blue as fast as possible. She had to bring him to that purple haired man with these beautiful golden eyes, he was looking for Blue. He and the other men with him must have been really worried.

She looked all around her and cried his name once again.

"BLUE!" But she didn't get any answer. And then her eyes went on the ground, there was mud on her way back. So, there is a chance he left traces. And she found some, it were long trail on the ground and big enough for it being Blue. Asia ran as fast as she could following the trails. She didn't wanted what happened ten years ago to happen again, she couldn't let that man feel the pain she once, she still felt to this day. When she had looked in his eyes, he looked so kind and she didn't want him to feel this pain. She didn't cared about her surrounding anymore, even if it was getting trouble by the speed she was using, she was following the trails. And she came into a clearing, there weren't any trees but there was something else. A high and big tower made of black stones. From where Asia was it was imposing, but all her senses were telling her to turn back and run. That this tower was dangerous. But then she saw Blue, he was walking towards the tower. At this rate she won't be fast enough to prevent him to enter the tower, and she was right. She was only five steps away from him when he enter the tower. And now that she was in front of the tower, she felt a big amount of danger amain from it.

Couldn't Blue feel it? She didn't wanted to go in , but Blue was inside. She went against all her senses and enter the tower. She didn't looked around her, but could feel the heat coming from the ground. It wasn't hurting in the least and she found Blue near a red River, that was magma, he was about to touch it when Asia took him and lift him in the air.

" Got you." She let a tired sigh out, she is certain that she never ran that fast before. She hadn't except him to walk this far.

"Sis..sis." He let out happily while he was clapping hands together. Asia brow twitched. He nearly hurt and possibly kill himself just now and he was all happy.

" What the hell was wrong with this brat?" That was the very question she was asking herself.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE BLUE. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She let her anger out on the less than one year old. She had been worrying about him when she didn't saw him in the hut and she had his family purchasing her on the roofs. On the fucking roofs. He was about to cry and this time Asia won't do anything to prevent him. He got what he deserved. But then the magma began to take a humanoid form. Asia who was still holding Blue was following the monster grown.

" And shit." In what kind of trouble did that little trouble magnet take her in.


	5. author note

Dear readers.

There won't be any updates for a while. My exams are coming and I will have to study hard, because my grades are really bad.

But after I will try to update as soon as I can.

Love moonlight 352


	6. how to get out alive

**Hello everybody, it's been a while since my exams ended.**

 **I had my result and they weren't great, so i will have to work harder from now and won't have a lot of time make updates.**

 **but here is the next part. Enjoy**

"GROUAAAAASSH"

Was the sound that came out of that terrifying monsters mouth who is made out of heated magma and rocks while it was trying to crush them. Asia avoid it with some difficulties. Blue wasn't crying anymore but he was laughing. did he really find the fact that they nearly died almost crushed to death by a monster who is two times bigger and taller than Asia amusing?!

 _'Is this brat is sadist or what?'_ Asia thought.

She was here because of HIM. HE was the one who had entered that tower and got them in this mess and HE was laughing about it. If she wasn't trying to get the both of them away from this monster alive and unharmed, she would have give Blue a piece of her mind.

But for now she had to focus on the monster. Unlike how he looks like, heavy and slow, he was the opposite. He however is light and was fast. I didn't found any logic in that, not that I cared about it. Right now I need to have her two arms if she had to fight it, but with Blue who she was carrying under her left arm. It was a bit complicated and luck wasn't on her side today.

At first she wanted to set Blue behind her, but chose to keep him under her arm when another magmatic monster appear behind them. From the corners of her eyes she saw more monsters started forming and coming their way.

"Why me?" She asked herself. Since the moment she had met Blue, all she got was nothing but a lot of trouble! Luck didn't seem to be on her side...Not that luck was often on her side, it was the opposite, she was rather unlucky. It wasn't long before they were encircled by the monsters and then started to get attacked from different directions. Asia had trouble trying to keep her rhythm dodging left from right keeping her feet steadied. She really needs her two arms to get them out of this safe...she took the risk to look above her and it caused her a hard hit from the monsters arm swing right at her.

CRACK.

One of the monsters had hit her hard enough to break her right arm. She was pushed to the side nearly bumped into one of the monsters getting more complicated for an escape. With only one arm left to protect herself and Blue it won't be a piece of cake but from her observation, there wasn't any monster in the air. Meaning that it is a safe area for a bit, the time she can look for an exit. She was taken out of her though when she heard the monsters groan and preparing for another attack ready to charge at them again at any moment. She didn't wasted another second as she crouched her body down and then pushed on her legs up, jumping high into the air.

From where she was, the magma monsters looked like angry leaves on the ground. She placed Blue who was still under her arm on her back, hoping that he would stay there and not let go and fall off. The monsters arms didn't take long enough to reach them, but it was only a question of time before they would fall back. Asia looked back at where they came from. The entrance that had led them here wasn't there anymore, meaning she has to find a way to get out of here. She was still in mid air when she felt gravity again pulling them dowards now both of them falling with Blue grabbing onto her long dark brown hair. She knows that if she didn't find an exit soon then they were as good as dead. And she wouldn't allow it. Now that she knows that there are people looking out for Blue, she was going to give him back to them. But first she had to look for an escape. She could feel herself fall at a alarmed speed and seeing the ground coming closer, she had to find the exit and fast. Unconsciously her brain began to work two times faster for her view to be sharper than it was already. Something like this had already happened to her.

In order to survive, her instinct would take over. It was her instinct taking over that had allowed her to survive, to cancel the pain and strike back when it was needed, to feel the danger and to avoid it. On her right she saw what looked to be a pile of rocks that in the form of a big door. If she could break it, maybe there would be an exit. Asia didn't wasted any time before to turn on her right, in the direction of the pile, and was prepared herself to go there.

She only needed to have something where she could propels herself and she could get there and the only thing she was on hand were the monsters. She hoped that Blue would grab her hair tightly enough to prevent him to stay behind. As soon as Asia felt her feet come in contact with one of the monsters head, she pushed so much force into her legs that would allowed her to be projected towards the pile of stones, she was fast enough so that their arms were no match for her speed to even manage to land a hit on her. She managed to get herself in the right position again and prepared to punch without holding back aiming to punch the rocks. With the speed and the strength she put in to break the rocks, they crack and eventually crumble on the ground.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"YOU LOST HER ?!" The cries of Hinahoho could be heard in all Narpolia. The four of them had to cover their ears from Hinahoho's crying.

"I know it looks pretty scandalous right now but she must be out of the city by now and if she indeed has Kikiriku, then she must have left him somewhere where he couldn't get away right ?" Says Vittel.

It was for him the most logical explanation if she does indeed have Kikiriku. It didn't seem to calm Hinahoho at all. He walked right passed them and grabbed them by the back end collar of their shirts and drag them like they didn't weight anything.

"Where are you dragging us, Hinahoho ?" Asked a confused Sinbad. 'Wasn't he just scolding them two minutes ago?' Sinbad thought

"Looking for this girl. If she left my son somewhere, it must be near the town. So we are going to search all this fucking forest if we need to, but we will find them." He respond in a still pissed tone.

The four boys had answer a quick 'yes' before they gulp in fear. He could be scarier than Rurumu when it came to their son's well being. Not long after that he let them go and they ran to the closest city gate and asked the guards if they didn't saw a girl with a weird bag ran through the door. And fortunately for them they did.

''Well there was this girl. She looked to be in a rush.'' Said the first soldier.

''Yes and I think I saw her dragging some fur.'' Said the second soldier. The five men looked at each other. Luck must be on their side today for them to find evidences so quickly when the day before they had found no clue of where their little Imuchackk could have been.

''And do you remember in which direction she ran off ? '' Asks Sinbad. They nodded before to point in the direction of where the strange girl went. And after having thanked them they took in the direction that they had told and began to look for her footprints. They were lucky that it had been raining the night before and that the ground was still a bit muddy.

"Here!" Cried Ja'far after some time of searching. They all went where Ja'far was and looked at the footprint left in the mud.

" Are you sure Ja'far?" Asked Hinahoho doubtfully. How could he know that it was indeed that girls footprint.

" It is smaller than ours. Women have smaller feet because they aren't as tall as men. So, they need smaller feet to have a better balance of their body. While we needed bigger feets to balance our body. And by the looks of it she didn't looked to be that heavy and if she was indeed running, it would have slipped a bit, like here. " Answer Vittel in Ja'far's place.

Mahad nodded in agreement while Hinahoho and Sinbad looked to understand what they meant.

"Back then, we had to track our targets and needed to know the difference between individuals." Added Ja'far. With this said the five men continue their search by following the footprint left by the girl. And it wasn't a long time after that they stopped in front of a old hut whose door was wide open. Sinbad quickly noticed a yellow fruit in front of the hut.

"Look! It's one of the fruit she had with her." He quickly said before to rush in the hut. The others did the same and what they saw was the proof they needed. In a broken crib was a familiar headband. It was the traditional headband of Imuchackk. They also took notice of the fruit on the ground with two other animal skin.

" You were right Sin. She was the one looking after Kikiriku." Said Hinahoho.

" Yes, but the question now is. Where are they?" Says Ja'far.

"More like, where did Kikiriku ran off?" Said Sinbad. The four other looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?" Let Hinahoho out. Knowing that they hadn't had an encounter with her like he did. They hadn't seen her reactions.

"That girl went through a lot of trouble to get these fruits. And she is going to just abandoned them like that. Plus the crib is broken and look." He began to explain to them as he walked near the broken crib." The wood is rotten. It is easy to break it." And he took a piece off of the wood like it was a tin piece of ice.

"So, in my conclusion. Kikiriku broke the crib and went out of the hut and went who knows where. And when that girl came back and saw he wasn't here anymore, she let the fur with the fruits fall and is mostly out looking for him. If she didn't already found him." It made sense for the rest now. They were shocked to see Kikiriku's headband that they hadn't thought about it.

"She would have let some traces if she went to search for him. Following them is the best option we have right now." Said Ja'far and he went out.

"Then let's get started immediately. " Added Hinahoho as he followed Ja'far out of the hut with the three other men after him. This time they noticed the footprint faster than the previous time and began to follow them.

 **~elsewhere~**

" And fuck." Asia crushed, it was definitely not her day today. She just had escaped the magma monster just to enter another room who had some type of vegetation growing randomly and you could see the magma on the walls. It was a weird sight, but it was quite beautiful. Asia would maybe have stayed and admire the view if it wasn't for another monster to attack her. At first she thought that the humanoids creatures made of magma had followed her, but it seems like the hole she made had mysteriously vanish. This tower was definitely weird. And what was 'weird' was usually dangerous Asia noticed.

When she felt the air around her change, she didn't hesitate to duck. Blue had landed on her side and fortunately for him, because an unknown flying creature had missed Asia's back just by two inches. When she looked at what she saw passed the sky, she saw tiny dragons made of stones and metal binding them together. They have paws composed of three toes made of metal that were really really sharp claws.

 _"Uh oh."_ She thought as she rolled on her back and grab Blue on the way to avoid another aerial attack of the dragons. She quickly got up and started to run with Blue in her only available arm. On the right, then left, again the right and duck. It was all what her instincts were telling her and she did. But it was getting more difficult every time they would try to land a hit on her. When she ducked the claws had brush her arm, cutting a bit of her flesh. Blue was on her left side because she would have crush him under her otherwise. She had only the time to see one of the dragons going for Blue that she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Aaaarg." Her body had moved on his own and placed himself above Blue. Her white dress is slowly stained by the blood coming out of the three long freshly cuts in her back.

"Sis! Sis!" Said Blue with worry as he saw the pained expression on her face. Sweat drops were beginning to form on her face. Blue's eyes became teary, he didn't wanted to see her angry or sad or hurt. And it was making him sad. The cries of the dragons became louder and Asia knew that it wouldn't be long before they attack again. She gets up and took Blue with her left hand before to go find a hiding place in the weird vegetation. When they were finally out of sight of the dragons, Asia let herself fall back on a long leaf. She let out a pained moan when her back touched the leaf. Blue was on her lap and was surprisingly quiet. Asia took the time she had to sum up everything that had happened to her since yesterday that had gotten her into this mess.

She had come across Blue, took him with her, he had burned everything down and she had to go in town to steal, she had bumped into a purple haired boy who looked to be the same age as her and he was looking for Blue. And then she hadn't any other choice but to escape town only to discover that Blue wasn't where she had left him and now because of that she had to enter this weird and dangerous tower where she had to fight magmatic creatures and stone like dragons. And now here is she, hiding from these dragons with a broken arm and a very severe injury on her back with Blue on her lap.

"God, I can't continue like this or we're dead." She says. And it was true. If she got hit by every creatures that lives in this weird tower, then she won't last long and Blue would direct be killed. She had to think. Think about what to do to get out of this deadly fucked up tower. From where she was, the dragons couldn't see her. She needed to use it to her advantage. She tried to get up, only to feel a lot of pain in her back and feel dizzy. She was losing too much blood. She looked all around the area she was in for an exit. She saw one, it was smaller than the one she had made and the dragons attention were fixed on where she was before. She needs to be careful and needs Blue stay quiet. And lucky for her, he seemed sleepy and began to fall asleep.

"It's only now you think about taking a nap!" She exclaimed vexed. From all the places he had to take a nap, it was in the most dangerous one. So once she didn't felt dizzy anymore, she began to walk towards the exit. Making sure she was still hidden by the vegetation and Blue in her only available arm, the left one. She carefully and quietly took little steps. But it was painful and her back was hurting like hell. She had a bit underestimate the gravity of her injury. She was nearly there when she heard the dragons cry, they had found her.

But it wasn't time to hesitation and Asia sprinted towards the gate. One claw had cut a strand of her hair when she passed gate. She let herself fall on her knees before to muffle a scream of pain by screaming in her hand. It was only now that she noticed how much the muscles of her back were used, and it wasn't a pleasing way to discover it. She had wished it was the last weird environment she has to go in before she could see the sun once again and leave this fucked up tower. But fate wasn't on her side and wanted to toy with her a bit more.

Now she was stuck in a small room as big as the cave she was currently residing in. Meaning about fifteen square meters. There was a hole in the roof, letting some light out and the light was going on a coiled rope, but in this case it was stone. There was a big door with a round like form graved in it and the door had a lot of small and detailed drawings graved on. She had put Blue on the right side of the door and with her hand she traced the drawings.

Asia was wondering how someone could create a so dangerous and yet beautiful place. But whoever made this place was certainly crazy, Asia decided. She tried to open the door with the strength she had left, but it wouldn't move even an inch. When she stopped, she began to breath heavily. The blood lost was making her weak and dizzy, her view was getting weaker too. She needed to rest, she knew it. But nothing says that another creature will try to kill them in their sleep. She turned around and let her back fall against the door, making her groan, and she let her fall on the ground. That tower was tiring her out both mentally and physically. And all she wanted to do right now was screaming all the air out of her lungs or till she didn't had a voice anymore and beat the pulp out of the guy that had created this fucked up tower. She was still taking big breaths when she heard a cracking sound coming from the stone.

"Great. Another damn fucking monster." Said Asia. She had to get up, to protect Blue and to fight what was about to appear and find a way out. The stone began to unroll himself to reveal a long snake with two horns that was going backwards and like the other creatures there was magma veins. The snake eyes were jewels that were looked at here with a burning rage. She took a step on her left, farther from Blue who was still sleeping and the snake was following her with his eyes. He didn't seemed to have noticed Blue, good news. She took one more step. But this time the rock-like snake jumped on her with his mouth wide open. Asia barely avoid it and the snake mouth Enter into the wall, where it was stuck.

She began to walk further away from the snake, but her view began to blur and her legs began to fail her. She was shaking. The snake freed himself before to lunch himself at her. She only had the time to step back that the snake had attacked her and had hit her left leg, cutting some muscle in her knee making her leg nearly useless. She needed something to smash this snake head. She couldn't use her legs anymore, she would go off balance and fall letting her side open for any attacks of the snake, she had only her left arm that could move correctly. But the blood lost was making her weaker. The snake was once again stuck in the wall and was trying to get out. With now only her right legs working correctly and her left legs barely useful, she walked away from the wall till she felt something that had the same height as a table touch her lower back. She didn't turned around to look what had made her stop, her eyes were still fixed on the snake that tried to freed himself. With her left hands she began to feel what was behind her, maybe she could find something useful to end that rock-like snake. Asia was still feeling what was behind her when the snake got free and looked angrily at her. This make her panicked a bit and her hand began to search more hurriedly and her hand touched something round. The snake got ready to jump at her when Asia grabbed the orb behind her and smashed the snake head when it had launched at her. The snake body dropped on the floor with the fragments of the head.

"That was close." She breathed out as she let her arm holding the orb. She took a look at the door, it was a few steps away from where she was, but couldn't see Blue.

She limped to the door where Blue was still sleeping peacefully. It annoyed her somewhat, she has just escape death who knows how many times today because of him and finding the cause of all this sleeping peacefully when she has to get rid of that snake wasn't making her happy. Still with the orb in her hand she eyed the door before to take a good look at the orb in her hand. The orb had multiple colours that looked to be dancing together. Then she looked at the hole in the door, it had the same shape as the orb. She placed the orb in the hole and something unexpected happens. The colours that were in the orb went into the gravures of the door and spears on the whole door. Asia was amazed at how the colours would stay in the gravures till all the door was full of colours. The door was opening on his own which was surprising and annoying Asia. She didn't understood how a simple orb could open a door she couldn't even open herself.

Was it the last? Will she be able to finally leave this place? Or will I die trying? That was the question that ran in Asia mind as she walked through the door with Blue. And before she knew it, she was transported in a empty city. The houses looked like the ones she had seen in the city. But all they could hear was their own breath reasoning all over the place. She slowly started to walk toward one house. There was nobody inside, only a few furnitures in it. Asia took the curtain off and began to wrap it around her wound on her back. It took some time because having only one arm available wasn't playing in her favourite to bandage herself. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to stop some blood from leaking out. After having bandaged herself she continued her walk with Blue in her arm. She didn't know where her legs where guiding her, all she knows is that every step she takes seems like she was about to collapse. She didn't know how much time went by when she was in front of the door of a manoir.

"Why did I walk here?" She asked herself. She had nowhere to go in this weird tower. All she wanted was to get out of here, but she didn't even know where the fucking exit was. She was only a step away from the door when it opened on his own. And she had just walked past the door that everything went black. She didn't had any energy left and fatigue had caught up to her.

 **~back to Sinbad and company~**

It hasn't been less than 20 minutes since they began to walk in the direction of where the mysterious girl had supposedly ran off to go search for Kikiriku.

''It's weird. The more we look at it, the more it looks like the footprints are farther away from each other.'' Said Sinbad. ''Is this normal ?'' The five men had followed the footprint left by the girl. But these were rather far away from each other, like one and half time the length of Hinahoho's spear.

''No, it isn't. Even by running she couldn't have take so big steps. Her legs aren't long enough for that, even Hinahoho or Rurumu haven't legs long enough to go that far by walking or by running.'' respond the young ex-assassin. While Ja'far was trying to find some logic in this, because he is sure that the girl had average legs, Vittel looked to have found the answer.

"Maybe it could be the impulse. That girl has enough strength to break my arm with one single punch and she didn't use all her strength." Said Vittel After rubbing his broken arm who was limp, they didn't really took care of it because they were in a hurry to find the girl.

"Maybe, but this girl must have a monstrous strength then." Replied Hinahoho.

"Do you think she went far?" Asked Sinbad. Hinahoho said that he didn't know and Vittel and Ja'far looked unsure while Mahad stayed quiet.

"Probably." Answered Ja'far after some thinking. And after having let out a heavy sigh, the went back to their search.

 **~back to Asia and Kikiriku~**

Asia didn't know how much time passes when she was unconscious. All she knew is that it was still day time because of the sunlight coming from the door. Her view was still a bit blurry and she didn't saw Blue anywhere. She began to panic a bit. If he wasn't in the same room as her, who knows what kind of dangerous situation he could have gotten in and even when they are in the same room he cause a lot of trouble. She slowly got up, her feet took some steps backwards as she was trying to get her balance. When doing so, she felt her foot touch something soft. She looked at were her foot had touched it. At first she could not really tell what she saw because of her still blurry vision. But knew that it was something blue. After her eyes had adjusted and could see clearly again, she noticed that the blue thing she saw was Blue. And he was taking a nap. Asia let out a sigh of relief, at least he did not cause any problems while she was unconscious. She bends down to pick him up when she suddenly felt dizzy.

 _"Crap. I lose too much blood._ " She thought. But then she noticed that her back wasn't bleeding anymore, at least for now. And so with her only available arm, she took Blue in her arms. And since the first time she had enter this room, she took a good look at her surrounding. She noticed that the whole room was full of items that looked to be rusty. At the other end of the room was one particular object that was more putting in valor than the other. Asia took small steps toward it to have a better look at it. It was a cup with a lot of pattern on it. There were skeleton head graved on it and other things that symbolized a brutal death. Asia wasn't someone who liked fancy things, she found them rather troublesome and useless. After all, did you already see a bear with a lot jewelry when he is in the wild or hunting?

Well the answer is no. It will only slow him down and tiring him faster out and it was the same reasoning for Asia. It was the reason she hates to wear jewelry except for the necklace of her late mother, other than this she hates jewelry. The cup was certainly intriguing, it reflected perfectly what the tower was. Her middle finger merely touched the cup when all the rust disappear and it was the same with all the other objects.

 ** _" Kukuku.Finally."_** A feminine voice came out of nowhere. Asia looked everywhere, but without success, she didn't know where the voice was coming from. And suddenly a woman came out of the cup. Blue skin, long wavy brown hair with rocks and gems in it, orange eyes that seemed like a wild fire and wore a provocative bikini that was pushing her boobs against her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Asia let her though out when she saw the Blue skinned woman appears.

"Oh, well it is an expected question I got here." Said the Djinn as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"I am Gaia. The Djinn of Hate and Rage. So, will you be my queen?"_** She asked Asia. When Gaia looked at the human girl in front of her that held a blue human child in her arms, she noticed that her face looked just like how _'hers'_ would have looked if that tragedy hadn't happened.

"What?" Asia didn't understood a thing. All she wanted was to get the fuck out of this place.

 ** _"I am a Djinn. A being immortal created by our great king Solomon. I am a being made to chose people who have the potential to become king. And this place is to test if you have the potential to become a king."_** Gaia answer honestly. She said only what was necessary and didn't went in the details, there were things she couldn't talk about after all.

"Ookayy. And what do it has to do with me? I didn't even wanted to come in this place and all I want IS TO FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!" Asia shouted at the end. She had to fought monsters and got heavily injured because of it and only to discover that it was all a fucking test. That was the last straw.

 ** _"I understand. But for you to leave this place, I need to find my king vessel. And since there is no one other than you in my dungeon. Then you don't really have a choice, brat."_** Replied the Djinn to Asia as she was on the verge of breaking everything in the room, not that she could in her state. But then Gaia noticed something weird about the girl, the rukh were different.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU NEED OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED, YOU WILL GET US OUT OFF HERE." She shouted at Gaia before to take big breaths and to start talking again, but in a much more treating voice. " Or I will crush." Her eyes were different, her sclera was red.

It gave Gaia chills. The rukhs and these red eyes means one thing, that girl had fallen into depravity. And Djinn didn't lend their power to the one fallen into depravity, it was one of the rules, but it didn't scare her.

 ** _"You know what brat. I like you and your temper. So, I will ask you again. Will you be my queen? "_** She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"And if I do, I could get out of here?" Asia asked a bit wary of the Djinn.

 ** _"Yes."_** The said Djinn replied. At this moment Gaia knew that Asia would accept to become her king vessel, fallen or not and she has her own personal reason for this girl to become her king vessel.

"Then I accept." She says. If she could get out of here than, she would accept this Djinn conditions.

 ** _"Good, but before you officially become my kings vessel. I have to warn you about something."_** Gaia said. Better tell the girl that she had fallen and the cruel destiny that would await her.

"About what?" Asked Asia. Blue was still sleeping in her arms. And surprisingly hadn't woke up by the yelling that had been done a few moments ago.

 ** _"You've fallen into depravity. And before you ask me what it is, let me explain. When someone crush his fate with all his might, his rukhs become black and fall into depravity. And we Djinn mustn't accept someone that has fallen, but I will make an exception. But be aware of this, the one fallen into depravity doesn't have peaceful death."_** Explain the Djinn to her queen to be.

"And what. I may not have a peaceful death but that won't stop me. I will not die till I see this country burn under my feet." Said Asia. She doesn't care if she has fallen into depravity or not. Because she will still be breathing.

Tomorrow and the day after and the day after this one to...

 ** _"Hmmm. I like that fire in your eyes brat. Now one last thing. May I know the name of my queen?"_** If she was to acknowledge the girl, she would need her name. And the fire in her eyes when she talked about that country were clearly flames of rage, hate and wrath. In a way, it was like how she was before joining Solomon.

"Asia. My name is Asia." She said without hesitation.

 ** _"Then it's settled. I, Gaia, give you the power of the kings."_** And with these last words she vanished in the necklace. The oval Ruby has now a eight pointed star graved in it. And under Asia's feet appears the same eight pointed star, but bigger and teleported them and everything in the circle away. This time Asia noticed that there was a world behind her and that she was in something that looked to be a tunnel that was pushing her always from this world that held many tunnel-like things. It wasn't long before this view disappear and she was in the center of a hole where the tower was before.

"W-we are back." She says her thoughts out loud. But something was bothering her, the sun hasn't moved much since she had enter the dungeon. And she is pretty sure that hours has passed since she had enter the dungeon, even thought she had lost consciousness, but still.

 ** _"My queen, the time in a dungeon is relative. You don't know how much time passes in this world while you were in dungeon."_** Says Gaia in Asia's head. Asia who hadn't expected Gaia to talk in her head like that, let out a shriek.

"Couldn't you give me a warning before to do that." Asia half yelled at the necklace where Gaia was in.

 _ **"You don't need to yell, brat."** _Answers a annoyed Gaia. She only gave Asia a short explanation to what had happened and she nearly gets yelled at for that. So she was not really happy about this.

Asia let out a sigh before to start walking.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the cave." Asia didn't take the same way she had used when she came, Blue had taken a longer way to come here. So Asia is taking a shortcut. It took her more time to get back since she is injured and walking. After about 30 minutes she saw the cave, the fire and smoke wasn't there anymore, but it had a strong smell of smoke coming from it. But Asia didn't cared, all she wanted was to have some rest. Once she was inside, she laid down and set Blue close to her before to let the darkness come and get her.


	7. searching for her

Sinbad and company were still following the footprints. It took them longer than they would have expected it to. The sun had already began to go down and the sky began to become a little pink. Sinbad was on the verge of collapse, he hadn't the habit to run and walk that much. He was silently crushing his companions. Hinahoho, who had lived in the North of Imuchack, and the three ex-assassin Ja'far, Vittel and Mahad were more used to walk and run on long distances than he ever was. He hadn't grow up hunting some polar animal all day long and surely not purchasing targets that were heavily guarded.

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction? I'm pretty sure Kikiriku couldn't have gone this far." Said a really tired Sinbad as he finally fell on the muddy ground and so covering his face and clothes with mud. His companions looked at him with tired eyes. They had been looking for their little Imuchack all day and day before non-stop. But they, mostly Hinahoho of course, didn't wanted to give up now that they were so close to find him. But they had to look at the reality, they were all tired and even the ex-assassins. even thought they said that they had rest, they didn't went to sleep, they went looking for Kikiriku all the night long.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean we have to stop now." said Ja'far." I promise Rurumu that I will bring her son back. It's particularly my fault. if I hadn't pass out, then he wouldn't have go on his own and we wouldn't be I this mess." the four men looked at the white-haired teenager with a new found respect. It was so true and so sad at the same time, Vittel had tears streaming and Mahad was on the verge of tears.

" Chi- mister Ja'far." Said VIttel as tears were still streaming down his face." We're all guilty. If we had notice your disappearance sooner, we would have found you before he ran away." Ja'far didn't know how he had to react at is old teammates crying in front of him, back at their time they were in the organization he never saw them cry like that and finding excuses. Hinahoho let out a deep sigh he didn't knew he was holding.

"Their right, if I had been doing my role as his father it could also been avoided." The tick tension that had taken place since they began the search for Kikiriku was slowly fading as the three men and two teenager were telling what was making their heart heavy. And even though the night was slowly going down these companions were now more determinate than anything else. Not even their fatigue liked to be matter anymore. And then they ended in an open area that was encircled by trees. the view before them was familiar, in the middle of the area was a large and deep round like pit. They went closer to the pit and looked what was inside of it, large bag of gold, jewel, weapons and fancy treasure chest, all of this was now a dead give away of was standing there. And the most surprising is that they didn't saw it. Because Dungeons are high and big monuments that are really hard to miss.

" It's only a coincidence right?" Said Sinbad as he saw what the dungeon had left. There was no way that a toddler could go in a dongeun.

" Let's hope it."

 **~somewhere** **else~**

 _ **" Kaa-sama, tou-sama."**_ _It was her voice, Asia knew it, but it seemed much younger than now. And this suffix 'sama', she never used it with her parents. But somehow it felt natural, like she had always used it, but that was impossible. She just knew it. She felt like she was moving, but couldn't control her own body, her body was going through the entrance of the house. Her body was different too, she couldn't see her face, but she could see her arms. She saw that she had white round shaped gem that was giving different colors ( opal ) on both hands, she had white tribal painting and orange feather on the length of her arms. Weird. And the house itself felt like home, well she couldn't remember how her house was back in her hometown and she didn't bother to think about it. Once she was outside what she saw was unreal. She may not remember a lot of her hometown, but even she knows that what she was seeing didn't exist._

" _Or it didn't exist anymore" She thought. Just after thinking it she began to wonder why she would think this, while her head was turning in all direction, there was no way she was seeing was real. This was clearly something coming straight from a fairy tail or something like that. The trees had a strange color and shape_ , _they weren't brown and green, they were YELLOW AND PURPLE and their fruit were blue with white points on it. they also had a spiral form. And the rest of the landscape looked like a desert land were it was difficult to cultivate. But the people were weird too, even if they all looked familiar, there were two sort of them. That was easily noticeable. One part had tribes painting on their body, lines that were all straight lines that would go in different directions, it was a white painting. And It suited them because of their tanned skin. They wore not many clothes, walked with bare foot ( they all did ) and had stones_ _garnish their hair_ _and some gems were implant in their body parts. But Asia know somehow they were born with them and that they grow at the same time as them._

 _The other group didn't wore much either, but the difference were easily noticeable, they were much different than the previous group. They were a bit shorter, had long and short feather as hair( some even had two or more different colours ), and they even had feather under their eyes and other part of their body ( arms, leg, back ), their eyes had a black sclera, long pointy ears and two mini horns on their forehead._

 _She could feel herself turning around and saw a cliff. Two persons were their, a woman and man, the man was from the group with feathers and the woman had tribal painting on her and purple gem with irregular shapes on her back, so from the other group. They were both familiar to Asia, but she didn't know who they were. They both looked at the horizon._

 _ **"Kaa-sama. Tou-sama."**_ _It felt weird to hear herself speak in a body that wasn't hers._ _The two adults head moved a bit upwards, surprise._

 _ **" Opal?"**_ _She hears them call her. It was the name of this girl. She saw them turning around, she only saw the tips of their noses._

"Aaaah." She abrutally sat up in sweat. Only to feel a lot of pain from her injuries. She felt like her heart was going to bump out of her chest at any moment. And her head was turning. In other words, she felt bad. She noticed that she took a lot of breaths.

'What was that?' she thought. It can't be a dream, it felt too real and her sensation were not fake either, but it can't be a memory. At least not hers. But these two persons, in her dream they were the one who were the most familiar to her.

 _ **"Are you alright brat?"**_ Asks Gaia, sensing the panick in her queen. She wouldn't say it, but it wasn't normal that she could communicate with her. She could know what Asia was thinking and was quiet shocked when she saw the dream. It wasn't supposed to be possible. But less Asia knew, the better. At least for Gaia. Or so she thought.

"No. I think I am having weirdest dream someone could have. " She responds, Gaia was relieve. Asia thought it was only a dream. Asia noticed that Blue hadn't woken up yet and that there was more light than when she came back. She tried to get up. But when she tried, she felt down. Her injuries opened again and blood was leaking out. Another thing that she noticed other than her body in pain, is that she was taking a lot of breaths and that she was rather dizzy. She would go back to the city. If that purple haired boy with golden eye had posters of Blue, then she could give him back to his family and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. But it made her a bit sad, only a bit, even if it wasn't for long that he had been staying with her and that he took her in every deadly and dangerous situation in this short amount of time. It felt good when he was there.

She took an effort to stand up, she had to learn against the wall. She was still taking big breathes. By the time, Blue had woken up and went next to her leg.

"Sis?" She wanted to tell at him that she wasn't his sister, but she didn't had the strength to do so and it was annoying her. She was weak and it pisses her off. She hate being weak, she hate when people look down on her, and a lot of other things.

She kneels down slowly and took Blue in her arms.

"Come, I will bring you back home." And she left the cave limping and on her way to the city with the determination to bring Blue back to his family. She was really having a hard time doing so, her injuries were tiring her out, felt like passing out at any moment and had difficulties to keep her balance stable. Only the pain was keeping her awake. She didn't knew how long it has been since she left the cave when she arrived at the entrance of the gate. But how was she going to go in without looking like how she was. and the answer didn't came from her.

 _ **"Use my power."**_ Said Gaia in her head. At this point she wasn't even surprise by the voice of the dijnn in her head. She looked back at her necklace, the eight pointed star visible in the red stone, were Gaia was.

 _"How?"_ She asked mentally. She had no clue on how to use this new power.

 _ **"Speak the words that I will dictate and give the earth the form you want."**_ Gaia answers her softly, like someone would explain it to a child. Asia didn't thought that Gaia could take such tone. When she had met her, She looked tough, cocky and the kind to always wanting to pick a fight. She looked like a hard and strong woman. So, she was a bit surprise to hear her speak like this. maybe she was a softy after all. But she fast changed her opinion after hearing what she said next. _**"But you can do it only once, you're to weak for a second try brat."**_ But ignored Gaia comment and did she had told her to do.

"Spirit of hate and rage in exchange of my magoi , give me the power to meld the earth at my will. Come fort, Gaia." Asia recite Gaia incantation in a whisper while she was visualizing the earth shake. And so the ground shake under their feet, making the guards lose balance and their stand fall, and causing a bit chaos. It didn't last long before it the shaking stopped, but she felt her strength leave her and set a knee down and began to take big breaths. She didn't thought it would be that exhausting. She stood up as fast as she could and took the opportunity to pass the gates when the guards where still panicking a bit about what just happened, the people too. Even though she had passed the gates without being noticed, once she was inside Napolia she was easily spotted by it inhabitants. Was it because of Blue with his blue hair? Because she was limping? Was it because of the blood? Or all of them together?

 _ **"Rather the last option."**_ Gaia answers her question. Asia though so too, only Blue wouldn't attract that much attention. But she didn't had the strength to answer anymore. She tried to find a poster with Blue drawing on it and hopefully find some to guide her there. And honestly, she hoped that nobody would recognize her from yesterday. But it seems that it was at that moment that her luck had run out.

"THERE! THE THIEF!" A masculine voice shouted, a city guard maybe, her vision was getting more and more trouble and so was her balance. She knew that she couldn't escape, she was too weak for that even if it pained her to admit it. She didn't know how many time had passed before she was surrender by every corner, not too long she guesses. None of them really dared to approach her, well at least one had the courage to do it. He was taking slow step toward her. when he was about five or six foot away from her, she couldn't really see anymore, she felt her legs give up and ended on her knees. It had wake blue up from his nap and was looking at her. the soldier was now a foot away from her and had laid his spear down and was kneeling down. With her tired eyes she looked at him, she couldn't really see his face, only see the Reim golden armor as she extend her trembling arm to him with Blue. Who was confuse and didn't looked to understand what was happening. The soldier had only taken Blue in his arms that the world went black for Asia. the only thing she heard before her conscience entirely faded away was Blue calling out for her.

 **~back to Sinbad & co~**

the little group was slowly making it way back to Napolia, they hadn't found anything that would have lead them to the mystery girl. They were exhausted, both mentally and physically, and bags under their eyes. except for Sinbad, his body had given in after the middle of the night. But was still tired, they had wake him up when the sun had began to rise. But he had still more energy than his companions.

"We're close." Said a tired Vittel who had his broken arm in an atele made from a part of his clothes. Mahad was patting his back in encouragement. Hinahoho he wanted to continue the search, but it was obvious that they all needed rest and that they hadn't found anything to lead them to his son. And for a moment, they felt the ground shake. They lost their balance for a bit, but regained it fast.

"What was that?" Asked now a more than awake Sinbad. Like what, a mini earthquake to wake you up. But no one could really answer. And so they continued their way back to the company where Rurumu was waiting for her lost son to come back. And it pained them to tell her that they hadn't found him, again. it took them less than one hour before to reach the company. And the sphere wasn't like they had expected it to be. When they enter the main hall, they saw Rurumu up and most of the staff around her smiling. The five couldn't seem to move from their spot.

" Ho-honey?" Hinahoho's voice seemed loud enough for her to hear, because she turned around. She was smiling and tears were small tears were going down her cheeks. And they quickly discover the reason of her tears. In her arms was Kikiriku, who looked to be asleep. At this moment three things happened.

One. Mahad and Vittel fell like pieces of wood with their face first.

Two. Sinbad and Ja'far had shadows covering their eyes.

And three. Hinahoho was crying in joy to see his son safe and sound. The four men had all the same though.

 _"Did we do all that for nothing."_ Hinahoho then went running too his wife and son and took them in his embrace, still with tears running down their faces. Some staff members went to them and tried to get them out of their depressive state. It was only when the little Imuchakk family went to them that they snapped out of it. Mahad and Vittel were standing up and the shadows under the two teens disappear. Then Rurumu noticed Vittel broken arm.

" Vittel, your arm!" She exclaim. And as soon as these words escape her lips, some employees came rushing to them to directly after go find some medical supplies for Vittel arm. Vittel looked at his arm before to look at Rurumu again.

"Oh, yeah. There was this girl yesterday, she broke my arm when we were chasing her." He explains her. But it looked to confuse her on how he broke it. In the end it was Ja'far that asked the question the five men wanted to ask.

"How did Kikiriku came back?" At the mention Rurumu face lighten up and held her son closer to her.

" A soldier came bring him, telling that he found him near the market." Answers a more than happy Rurumu.

A soldier? At first they thought it was the mysterious girl that had brought him back. After having found evidences that she was the one keeping Kikiriku, they really thought it would be her and not a random soldier. And Sinbad wanted to meet her again, and officially this time, he wanted to know her name. He was wondering what her name could be, was it related to her ruby-like eyes?

"Not a girl?" He said out loud. Rurumu shoke her head.

"I'm going to bed" Said an tired Vittel as he began to walk away from the group. Ja'far and Mahad were about to follow him, but Vittel was then grabbed by one of the staff that had helped with his broken arm and began to lecture him not being careful with his arm and that they weren't done yet. The two other ex-assassin let their companion being dragged away before to walk to their quarters. And so Sinbad was the only one of the little group to have stayed with the Imuchakk family.

"For how long has he been here?" Asked Hinahoho to his wife, curious. Sinbad wanted to take this opportunity to discover more on what could have happened to the girl that was supposed too take care of him.

"About a hour or so, maybe less." She answers. Sinbad was about to ask her about the soldier that had brought him here, when Kikiriku woke up. They were now looking at him, he didn't looked surprise to see his parents or like he has been away for a long time. He wasn't full of joy to be back with his family, like all what had happened never took place, he wasn't reacting like they would have hoped he would. Rather, he was looking everywhere. Like he was looking for someone. And soon tears began to show in his eyes.

"Sis." Both parents were surprised, it was his first word they heard him say.

"Kikiriku..." But his parents calling him didn't calmed him down.

"Sis, sis!" His cries were heard in all the company and woke up the ex-assassins that went to bed. and it didn't last long before Ja'far bad habit of crushing came back

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" How they managed to calm the tolder down was still a mystery. But when it was done, Ja'far got one chop from Rurumu for swearing and headed back to bed along with Vittel and Mahad. Now that Kikiriku was sleeping again, the three had to think about finding a solution of this 'sis' problem. Sinbad had guessed that it was the mysterious girl had to be 'sis'. A look in the eyes of Hinahoho and the two men knew that they had the same though and knew what to do.

"Rurumu we're going in to the gendarmerie looking for this 'sis'." Said Hinahoho as he and Sinbad exited the company. When they walked toward the gendarmerie, Hinahoho couldn't shake this uneasy feeling about this person his son took a liking. He hadn't see her in action like the others did, but he had felt something when he had see her. And when Vittel came back with his broken arm, it had worried him.

"Are you sure it is her?" He asked his comrade. Sinbad turned his gaze to the Imuchakk, he clearly saw his unease and worry.

"Yes, I am." He answers. But he saw that it didn't eased Hinahoho. "I-I don't know how to explain it. There is something inside me that want to see her again and I want to know her name, Hinahoho. " Hinahoho was about wanted to say something, but closed his mouth right after opening it. And with that they continued in silence their walk. Till they arrived to where they must. And it didn't took long before someone took them in.

"We're looking for a girl that was seen in the market this morning." The soldier nodded " She found the child we had lost and we would want to know where she." The soldier nodded again.

"Could you wait a bit. I think one of my comrades could know something." And he left. It took some time for the soldier to come back, but when he did. He wasn't alone. He was with another soldier.

"I guess you are the child's father." He says as he looked at Hinahoho.

"Yes. I wanted to know if there was a girl with him?" Asked Hinahoho.

The soldier didn't took much time before to answer.

" Well there was. She was the theft from yesterday. We sent her to the coliseum where we sent all the other criminals." The color drained from their faces.

"...ah" The only word that left Sinbad lips. A little voice in his head began to to panick, but it was ridicule right. That girl had survived a dungeon, certainly she would survive the coliseum. Right? But in is head girls are delicate and breakable beings. Maybe it's why he is panicking. Meanwhile Sinbad was left on place without reacting any further, Hinahoho thanked the soldiers for the information and grabbed his companion by the arm before to start walking away. It didn't took long before Sinbad regained his sense.

"O-Oy Hinahoho, let go." He said in a high pitched voice with a light blush on his cheeks. He felt like he was treated like a kid by the older men. He was a fifteen-year-old boy. He didn't needed this sort of embarrassment. And Hinahoho undo his grip on him.

"What a drag. This girl sure is something else for having such bad luck." Hinahoho said after a short and awkward silence on their way to the coliseum.

"Guess your right." He replied with a small smile. Now that they though about it a bit more and in a not so horrified way, that girl had really some bad luck. being a theft, ending in a dungeon because of their little immuchack and now the coliseum. That's definitely bad luck. And so, once again they had to walk across the other end of the city to reach the coliseum. When they reached it, they noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. Sinbad didn't wasted any time to go in and to the edge of the arena. Hinahoho joined him five minutes later.

"From what I've heard, they are sending the criminals at the end to use them as meat for the beast." He said. That made Sinbad lose all his colors and went all white. It was the coliseum, it was a hell where it was to eat or to be eaten made public to please people in Reim. Sinbad knew it, but it was a cruel punishment for those who broke the law.( Not that everyone who breaks the law get in the coliseum, but still a lot of them do. ) And yet, he didn't wanted to see such gruesome thing again after he had cleared Baal's dungeon. Hinahoho who hadn't moved since then, began to shake Sinbad a bit to get him out of the state he was in.

"Sin!" Sinbad regained a bit of his colors after some shaking. He didn't even noticed that he had gripped his sword, ready to use his djinn. Sinbad decided that he didn't liked this place. Sure he has been here once, but it was for his show. And fortunately for him, the announcer announced that it was going to be the end of the show for today and they were sending the "meat" in.

 **~to Asia~**

 _"May everyone in these lands burn and rot in hell."_

She instantly opened her eyes and took a big breath when a bucket of water was emptied on her. She didn't recognize where she was. But then she remember passing out in the middle of the city. She hadn't noticed the other men in the room till one of them yelled at her and fiercely took her broken arm, janking her from the wooden bench.

"What are you sitting there for bitch! The beasts are waiting for their meal!" He yelled while painfully dragging her out of her cell and the other man closing the door. Asia fast took notice of her lack of strength and her head was killing her. She felt the pain in her body, mostly her legs and her broken arm. But she also felt cold, she didn't knew why and her back and was hurting her more than the rest of her body. It took her until they reached the big door for her to realize that she was the "meal" they were talking about. She would have realize it before if it wasn't for her head spinning so much. The doors opened and the sunlight directly came in her eyes blinding her for a bit. She had to shut her eyes before to open them again. Asia refuse to let a sound out, she wouldn't sow these men how weak she was and how a good "meal" she would be for whatever was going to try to kill her. The men holding her didn't wasted any time before to throw her into the arena like she was something contagious. Asia bite her underlip hard to suffocate the pained moan that wanted to escape her lips. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Her head, legs, arms, back. She didn't heard the sound of chains being rolled, nor did she heard the cries of that purple haired boy asking them to stop. Her head was hurting to much to process what was happening. She just saw what was in front of her, the bars being lifted slowly. Knowing what was mostly going to happen, she tried her best to stand up. The pain in her leg was protesting what she doing. But right now she didn't care, she was not going to die. Not after all the crazy shit she has just being through. At that though, she wanted to laugh at how ironic it was. She, who had just conquer a dungeon, was going to die in a place like this by a beast she could have easily defeated if it wasn't for her "silly" injuries. When she was standing up, at least on one leg and with her necklace in her hand. She was relief that it was still here. Gaia was with her and it gave her a bit of comfort to know that she wasn't alone. Even though her vision was still fussy, she could still see a big thing coming out. And it was looking at her while drooling.

 _"Great another thing that want to kill and eat me."_ She thought as a small smile formed on her lips. How ironic, she who had escaped death for 10 years and had killed so many things, was going to be eaten alive be that thing.

 _ **"In your state you wouldn't stand 10 second."**_ Said the djinn. Asia didn't reply, she was too tired and she wasn't going to state the obvious. But she wasn't going to wait for that thing to come and get her. She saw it jump toward her and she tried to get in stance to at least defend herself. But she wasn't going to kid herself by thinking she could hit it, that was pure naivety. She didn't hear the world around her, she just saw lightning coming in between her and that thing and something purple coming in front of her. And then , nothing.

...

Sinbad and Hinahoho who were waiting for Kikiriku's savoir to come out hadn't moved from their spot. Looking intensely at the wooden door being open. He felt his throat going dry and swallows his own saliva to mak the dryness go away. Hinahoho who was next to him looked uneasy. Maybe it was because of people starring at him, couldn't blame them, first time seeing an Imuchack can by like seeing an foreign animal. And after what seemed like a long time, he saw two men throw a young girl about his year in the arena. From where he was, Sinbad couldn't see her clearly. But he knew that she was the girl he had bumped into. Her dress was a bloody mess, literally. torn and with some blood. Even the blanket wrapped around her to cover her back was with blood. The two men looked in each other eyes and came at the same conclusion. Injuries from the dungeon, well they knew that it was obvious only from them. They had experimented it after all. Even when she was laying on the ground, she didn't looked very alive. She was barely moving. He hadn't noticed the grip on his sword and the edge were getting stronger when he heard the bars being lifted.

"EAT! EAT! EAT!..." The whole coliseum was shouting and cheering for whatever was going to come out. And It was making Sinbad sick. He guess Hinahoho too, the older Imuchack man must never have experimented this kind of things back in Imuchack. But his eyes never left the girl's nearly unmoving body. He noticed her trying to stand up. He also noticed her limb arm and leg. But also that she had trouble breathing. The girl couldn't win this fight, conqueror or not. She was too weak. He then saw what was release. A very big and white saber tooth. He felt the blood left his face again, this would end very bad.

Next, he didn't think. He just took his sword before to jump into the arena when he saw the saber tooth jump toward the girl.

 **"Bararaq!"** And lightning came out of nowhere nearly hitting the saber tooth who had managed to somehow avoid it. And he went to place himself in between her and the saber tooth. the saber tooth was hesitating a bit to approach him. Sinbad took a glance behind him, only to see her body falling forward. and within the moment he catches her before she could hit the ground. She wasn't particularly heavy, but she wasn't light either. He really hoped that she wasn't death. They still had to thank her and he wanted to know her name. He then looked back to the tiger in front of him and saw him move a bit forward. He summoned a light lightning bolt that hit the saber tooth and made him run back from where he came from. To say at least, the audience wasn't really happy about it, they were booing. but right now he didn't care about it, right now all he wanted was to save this girl who had managed to hypnotise him with her beautiful red eyes.

"Don't you dare to die now. I still don't know your name"


End file.
